La Guerra de Dos Caras: Australium (TF2 x Overwatch)
by Biocry
Summary: En un mundo sucumbido por las guerras por un objeto que otorga un gran avance en la ciencia, una organización con el fin de salvar lo que queda del planeta, deberá luchar contra todo para preservar lo que queda, a toda costa. Dos de los grupos encargados de ello comenzaran a demostrar una entrañable amistad, tan fuerte que el separarse por los secretos de uno los destruiría a todos
1. Chapter 1

_En 17XX, Australia consigue el Australium, un elemento metálico que se puede adaptar y transformar en diferentes formas, haciéndolo extremadamente valioso y deseado. Ante este descubrimiento, nadie supo que lo único que invocaban era una guerra sin precedentes..._

 _El rápido avance tecnológico australiano, obtenido por dichoso material, marcó avances en dispositivos de camuflaje, dispositivos de teletransporte, y ciertos descubrimientos del material, convirtiéndolos en la mayor potencia tecnológica desde 1850._

 _El secreto no duró mucho en el gobierno, y en 1914, una gran cantidad de países comenzaron una guerra contra Australia, en ataques al azar, siendo apaleados de manera colosal. Esta se conoció como la primera guerra mundial, que duró hasta 1918._

 _Otro efecto de esta fue la desaparición de Nueva Zelanda en 1939. Los australianos simplemente pensaron que se había tratado de un derrumbe terrenal por no tener Australium._

 _Si. Lo que tienen de súper tecnologías, no lo tienen de cerebro. Australia seguía siendo un país de brutos, bigotes y unas elecciones de rey dudosas..._

 _Nuevos presidentes, nuevas ideas, nuevos negocios. Nadie recuerda cuándo fue que Australia finalmente cedió y otorgó pequeñas porciones de Australium al resto del mundo…_

 _Ni cuando fue que estos países querían más…_

 _Estados Unidos tuvo la suerte de tener una minería de Australium exitosa en el continente, que se sobreexplotó a fondo y evitó que quedaran detrás de todos. Rusia tuvo menos suerte, quedando con una más pequeña._

 _Conscientes del daño pasado, Rusia, U.S.A., Australia y un par de países europeos cierran un tratado de mercado e intercambio de Australium, armas, recursos y tecnología. Esto estalla la segunda guerra mundial en 1939, a manos del resto del casi "primitivo" mundo moderno contra la alianza._

 _Rusia tuvo pérdidas por culpa de contrarrevolucionarios y revolucionarios en golpes de estados constantes. El Australium de dicho país desaparece sin ningún registro de donde pudo parar, lo que elimina al país del tratado en un acto egoísta a elección de votos por la alianza._

 _Era simple. Quien tenía Australium, lo tenía todo._

 _En 1945, la segunda guerra mundial llega a su fin, dejando a muchos países en los cimientos, y la tierra casi devastada por el caos, la pérdida de recursos y las humanas._

 _Tras un siglo y varios años, numerosos golpes de estados y ataques terroristas, afortunadamente fallidos, dieron con los distintos gobiernos de la alianza, quienes crean una organización dispuesta a estar contra el mundo y restablecer el orden en cuanto no se pueda preservar la paz y las naciones caigan._

 _La organización se llamó OWA (Organization of war arrest) (Originalidad al tope xd)_

 _Su objetivo: Detener a todos los países del mundo, que se hallarían totalmente desmoronados un siglo después._

 _La tierra estaba lo bastante deteriorada como para conseguir una sede segura. Los gobiernos utilizaron partes de dichos recursos para hacer lo que denominaron "El Arca de Paz". Un transbordador que superaba el continente estadounidense con creces. Tras años de trabajo y avances tecnológicos, esta se logró con éxito. Los viajes al principio eran masivamente fallidos, pero tras dedicación de llegado el siglo, el trasbordador llegó al aire._

 _Su escudo antimateria, con carga de moléculas solares, permitía evitar cualquier avistamiento armero con cualquier tipo de peligro, incluyendo el nuclear. Su blindaje era muy pesado, lo que indicara el porqué de tantos reactores para mantenerlo en vuelo._

 _Dentro, podían albergar más de un millón de personas, por lo que un cuarto de las instalaciones sería para los civiles de privilegio en conocimiento. El resto estaría hecho para los soldados, adiestramiento, reclutamiento y demás._

 _Las instalaciones tenían técnicas artificiales de huerta, por lo que comida no faltaba. Las nubes eran absorbidas por filtros de la nave, que los volvía agua potable._

 _El lugar era un auténtico continente… y con ella vinieron los distintos grupos de contención global._

 _Uno de ellos era Overwatch, que ahora mismo se hallaba operativo en Arabia._

 _Una explosión nos deposita en la perspectiva de una de las protagonistas:_

 _Tracer abrió los ojos, aquella explosión la había desconcentrado completamente. Las cenizas volaban por los alrededores, sin olvidar la cantidad de balas que se hallaban en el suelo. Miró al frente y se asombró por completo._

 _La sombra que estaba frente a ella era casi imposible de ver por la luz del sol que reflejaba sobre él. El sujeto asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonrió levemente._

\- Buen trabajo. Mi equipo se encargará del resto... -

 _Aquella voz joven y armónica había sorprendido a la chica y la hizo sentir inesperadamente segura._

 _El sujeto tomó la escopeta, que tenía enganchada en una correa de su espalda, y con una serie de maniobras, la preparó._

\- ¡Scout! ¡Trinchera a las 12! ¡Soldier te cubrirá! –

 _Tracer pudo reconocer que el acento del sujeto que hablaba con él por radio era alemán._

\- Recibido. No te muevas de aquí, las cosas están movidas allí. Trata de acercarte al grupo que rescatamos, puede que sea el tuyo –

 _El joven tenía medio auricular en su cabeza, razón con la cual tocaba un botón para comunicarse que se hallaba en su oído izquierdo. Sin más que decirle, flexionó las piernas un poco, y de un impulso, desapareció llevándose la poca tierra que quedaba en el aire._

\- Asombroso... –

 _Eso era lo único que pudo decir la sub-líder del escuadrón Overwatch que no pudo evitar perder de vista al muchacho que la rescato._

 _Allí, a lo lejos, se podían ver todos los movimientos del muchacho, eludía todas las balas y explosiones que se lanzaban cerca de él. Por otra parte, un hombre con un casco que cubría media cabeza disparaba los bidones de combustible con uno de los múltiples lanzacohetes que tenía en su espalda, volando en pedazos los almacenes, para luego sacar una de las interminables escopetas que tenía, acribillando a 2 que cruzaban una puerta. Hecho esto, tomó la pala de su cinturón y destrozó la cabeza de uno que subía las escaleras._

 _Todo era una auténtica masacre, pero una que el equipo enemigo estaba recibiendo intensamente._

 _Al lado de ella, un hombre estaba por golpearla, pero cayó muerto con un cuchillo clavado en su columna vertebral. Esto la sorprendió rotundamente, y aún más cuando a su lado, una corrosión de la imagen en el ambiente hizo aparecer a un hombre con una máscara y traje formal._

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -

\- ¿E-Eh? Ah... Si. Gracias -

\- Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo... -

 _Un hombre con traje de bomberos y máscara de gas, con un lanzallamas, pasó junto con un escocés que poseía un parche negro, un lanzagranadas en su mano izquierda, y una cerveza en la otra, que disparaba a todas partes matando a varios mientras gritaba, celebrando._

 _A frente de ambos, pasó una flecha que acabo con un fusilero. La chica volteó para ver al responsable de dicho disparo. Un hombre, de carácter australiano, se acomodaba el arco para terminar sacando su rifle y lanzarse al ataque, cual maniático._

\- ¡ANDANDO, MUCHACHOS! ¡NO TODOS AGUANTAMOS TANTO TIEMPO! –

 _Un hombre con casco de construcción y lentes de soldador, que, con traje de constructor, se disponía a terminar un tele-transportador, gritó esto esperando que le consiguieran un poco más de espacio. Al lograr terminar, poco a poco aparecieron soldados de distintos países, todos adentrándose en el campo de batalla._

 _La muchacha se levantó, sorprendida. La victoria era para la alianza, pero se asombró al ver que arriba de una base de escombros y cadáveres se hallaba parado el muchacho, quien alzando su escopeta gritaba..._

\- ¡VICTORIA PARA OWA! -

 _Era algo único, el sol y el polvo le daban un toque legendario._

\- ¡PEQUEÑA! –

 _A lo lejos, un equipo enorme se acercaba, pero lo que más destacaba era el preocupado gorila que aparecía corriendo._

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... -

 _Un Cyborg, máscara y una katana, suspiró levemente, sabía que venía después de eso. Su nombre era Genji Shimada. Su mirada se posó sobre el misterioso hombre que salvó a su compañera._

\- Oye. Tú eres el que me ayudó a detener a esos malditos que casi mataban a una madre y a su hija. Increíbles movimientos y armas, quisiera aprender sobre ellas –

 _El elegante hombre retiró su máscara y sonrió levemente._

\- Me agrada su simpleza. Quisiera que me enseñes a esquivar así de rápido... ¿Sabes? Así llegaríamos a un acuerdo. El honor entre hombres puede fortalecerse si se convierte en una amistad -

\- ¡Oigan, me agrada este hombre! -

\- Relaja tus engranajes Cyborg. El primero me enseñará a disparar así de preciso, es magnífico ver todas esas cabezas cayendo con un solo disparo –

 _Un hombre acomodó su revolver en la bandolera después de unos giros, golpeando con el dorso de su mano el pecho del Cyborg que quitó su mano con brusquedad. Su nombre era Jesse Mc._

\- Abran paso, niñas. Necesito que me muestres tu reloj esa cosa me será útil... -

 _Rápidamente, una sombra paso por en medio de ambos e intentó atrapar al trajeado, que desapareció antes de ser tocado. Su nombre era Gabriel Reyes, conocido también como Reaper._

\- Deberías ser un poco más amable, como tus compañeros –

 _Todos dirigieron su mirada a una fuente de agua destruida, en la que se hallaba el sujeto, mostrando un set de varios relojes con una sonrisa burlona. El ser bufó, molestó, desapareciendo. A lo lejos, una muchacha de cabello morado veía divertida al hombre, que identificó como francés._

* * *

\- Despejado, Doc –

 _Soldier y Heavy, un ruso bastante grande, salieron por la puesta, apuntando por todas partes mientras que el alemán se encargaba de curarlos._

\- Derecha, con Scout –

 _Medic golpeó levemente el hombro del ruso que portaba una minigun, indicándole la ubicación del estadounidense más veloz de ellos. Estaban por salir del edificio cuando se toparon con tres personas de frente._

\- ¡MIERDA! –

 _Ambos grupos se atrincheraron inmediatamente y se armarón._

\- ¡IDENTIFIQUENSE! -

 _El silencio permaneció por segundos hasta que Heavy habló con su típico acento._

\- Si no se identifican, abriremos fuego... -

\- Lo esperaremos con contrataque, primor –

 _El sujeto, con voz femenina y acento ruso, contratacó con valor, sorprendiendo a su contrario._

\- ¿России? –

 _Ambos no tardaron en bajar las armas y salir. Frente a frente, Heavy y Aleksandra Zaryanova se habían conocido. Parecía que los rusos tenían tregua propia…_

\- ¿Alianza? –

\- Seguro, guapo -

 _Un suspiró pasó por la garganta del alemán que se sentía aliviado._

 _Detrás de la mujer, que veía al ruso, emocionada, aparecieron varios seres más._

 _Con una armadura única y un lanzacohetes, Fareeha Amari hacia su aparición, junto con un hombre de cara oculta por una mascarilla, este era Jack Morrison, también conocido como Soldier 76. Este último veía el arma del ruso y su espalda, unas cuantas miniguns colgando en su espalda demostraban que él era alguien capaz de cargarlas sin tanta molestia. La egipcia miraba intrigada al hombre frente a ella, un hombre que tenía un casco cubriendo la mitad de su rostro._

\- ¡TU! –

 _Todos oyeron y apuntaron sus armas a la derecha. Frente a ellos estaba Mano Rutledge, conocido como Roadhog, quien lanzó su gancho._

 _Heavy disparó tan solo un par de balas que dieron con dicha arma, desviándola al suelo. El obeso hombre estaba por retirarla cuando el pie del ruso la incrusto aún más en el concreto._

\- ¿Qué? –

 _El robusto ruso se burló de su contrincante ante lo idiota que se veía al intentar sacar el gancho._

\- ¡ENSEÑAME A CARGAR TODO ESE PESO! -

\- ¡SI TU ME ENSEÑAS A USAR UN GANCHO COMO ESE! -

\- Me parece justo -

\- A decir verdad, si -

 _La paz volvió a reinar ante la curiosa escena protagonizada por ambos seres._

\- Muchachos, abran paso –

 _Con ambos grupos encontrados, Medic no podía evitar la curiosidad._

\- Chicos, no puedo pasar... -

 _También Ángela Ziegler, la médica sueca del grupo Overwatch._

 _El grupo abrió un poco de espacio, provocando que ambos salieran impulsados hasta chocar. Los lentes de médico, junto con su arma, terminaron sobre la chica, y el bastón de esta sobre él._

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención -

\- Descuida, fue un accidente -

 _Ambos se vieron de frente sorprendiéndose por los rasgos. La muchacha sonrió nerviosa y luego se asustó al ver que el hombre se arrojaba sobre ella._

\- ¡¿Q-Qué ha...?! –

 _Disparo. El hombre, en una ágil maniobra, dio una voltereta y disparo su ballesta, matando al soldado que le atacó sobre las escaleras e incrustándolo contra la pared._

 _Mercy veía sonrojada y nerviosa como este se levantaba con el hombro aun sangrando por el disparo. Tomó su bastón y le curó, apuntándole._

\- Wow. Me siento genial -

 _Al voltear, notó quién lo curaba._

\- Gracias por salvarme. Solo quédate quieto.

\- Yo tengo la mía ahí, ¿Sabes? También soy médico –

 _Intentaba de no reír por la dedicación que tenía ella por curarlo._

\- ¿Eh? –.

 _Jamás se había avergonzado tanto en su vida._

* * *

 _Engineer estaba acostado en su reposera metálica, tras finalizar su teleport, dispenser y sentry._

\- Supongo que debo dejar mi labor hasta aquí. Despues las actualizaré… -

 _Tomó una cerveza de la caja, estaba por encajarle un digno sorbo cuando una repentina vibración y una sombra enorme aparecieron frente a él._

\- ¡PERDÓÓÓN! ¡ME QUEDÉ SIN MUNICIÓN! ¡¿PODRÍAS PRESTARME!?-

 _Hana Song, también conocida como D. Va, apareció con su enorme "tanque", haciendo que el texano tirara la cerveza._

\- Wow... Solo si me enseñas a crear una de esas cosas. Favor por favor –

\- Considéralo un trato, abuelo -

\- En ese caso...-

 _La charla se interrumpió cuando en el teleport apareció Satya Vaswani, Aka Symmetra, quién lanzó una especie de sensor que se volvió un portal permitiendo acceso a más soldados._

\- Gracias por el viaje. Hola, D. va –

 _La utópica muchacha siguió su camino sin interrupción._

\- No hay de que –

\- ¡HOLA SYMMETRA! -

 _El hombre comenzó a cargar munición en donde la chica indicaba mientras hablaban, hasta que otra persona apareció por el portal de la mujer._

\- Con permiso, compañero, me instalaré aquí también si no es molestia –

 _Torbjörn Lindholm, con su mano mecánica y con su martillo, comenzó a construir una torreta._

\- Nunca es una molestia entre compañeros ¿En qué quede? –

\- Los misiles de ahí –

\- Cierto, pequeña. Gracias. Entonces... Como te contaba... -

* * *

 _Sniper miraba el tiroteo masivo que había a un kilómetro de su ubicación. Silbó sorprendido ante la destrucción._

\- Que masacre... -

\- Opino lo mismo -

 _El hombre dio una mortal hacia atrás, apuntando a la mujer que le había hablado con su rifle. Esta sonreía despreocupada, luego miró al hombre de pies a cabeza._

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te enamoraste? –

 _La francesa Ana Amari, que tenía un rifle de francotirador colgando en su espalda, hizo su aparición._

\- ha, ha, ha... No, solo que no me acostumbro... –

 _Volvió a hacer otra mortal y apuntar a donde estaba parado anteriormente con dos ametralladoras en sus manos._

\- Wow, fuiste más rápido. Me gusta –

 _Amélie Lacroix sonrió gustosa, guardando su rifle._

-. .. A esos sustos... –

 _Colgó su rifle y guardo sus ametralladoras, comenzando a caminar, fastidiado._

\- ¿A dónde vas? –

 _Podía jurar que, a unísono, ambas rompían tímpanos._

\- A cualquier lugar, lejos de ustedes. Mujeres locas tenían que ser -

\- Y que lo digas... -

 _Hanzo Shimada, que afilaba las puntas de sus flechas en la otra esquina en la que se acomodó el australiano, miraba todo, tranquilo, sorprendiendo al australiano que no lo había notado._

* * *

 _Mei, Bastión, Orisa y Zenyatta caminaban por el lugar buscando supervivientes cuando encontraron algo que los sorprendió._

 _Haciendo trucos con fuego, lejos de las personas, Pyro divertía a los niños con trucos y regalos, mientras que pajaritos y patitos se aproximan a él._

 _El grupo se acercó al ser que mostraba un talento inhumano con el fuego. Este terminó y saludó tomando su lanzallamas y saliendo del lugar con los animales siguiéndolo._

* * *

 _Junkrat caminaba tomando las minas que encontraba del suelo, la apariencia de estas le llamaba la atención terriblemente, y eso lo llevo a encontrarse con un alcohólico escocés._

 _El loco miró al ebrio hombre que con gran puntería destruía paredes con disparos sumamente precisos, algo raro para alguien ebrio._

 _El hombre bajó el arma mientras oía aplausos, al voltear, vio al "mutante"._

\- ¿Quieres probar, amigo? –

 _Un escocés ebrio con un lanzagranadas y un loco mutante eran la peor combinación. Este se asombró y asintió, ilusionado._

\- Bueno. Busquemos una buena pared, acompáñame –

* * *

 _Tracer estaba siendo regañada por Winston, como siempre. Este revisaba que no tuviera heridas mientras que ella tenía la mirada pérdida en el muchacho que estaba sentado sobre los escombros de un edificio mientras que veía el atardecer, relajado._

\- ¡LENA! ¡¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?! -

\- ¿Qué? –

 _Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo._

\- Vaya. El amor está en el aire, debería poner algo de música referido a ello –

 _Lúcio se puso manos a la obra, buscando una canción de esa preferencia._

\- Nada de esa tecnología ahora, Lúcio –

 _Reinhardt bajó su mazo, dispuesto a golpearlo. El brasileño se puso manos a la obra, cubriéndose con miedo intenso._

 _La muchacha no tardó en volver a perderse al ver a Scout, aquel castaño cabello sumamente atractivo, ese cuerpo levemente definido, ese uniforme simple pero muy destacado, ese..._

 _Todos la veían tan cegada y pérdida en sus pensamientos que estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que ella recién conocía a su nueva experiencia..._

\- ¿Y si la golpeó? –

 _El mastodonte sacudió su martillo, pensando que era buena idea._

\- ¡NO LO PIENSES! –


	2. Chapter 2

**Enrique16ish:** _Dios, no sé por dónde comenzar..._

 _Primero. Gracias por leer, opinar y disfrutar del capítulo, ya que se trataba de una idea que desempeñe desde que se comenzó el shipeo de Medic x Mercy (Algo que me trae mucho xd)_

 _Segundo. Tu maldita historia es HERMOSA (La leí toda hoy), y no pude evitar notar la gran cantidad de coincidencias en las ideas que voy a implementar en esta historia. Espero ansiosamente la continuación, ya que he comenzado a inspirarme mucho en ella._

 _Tercero. Esta historia también la subo en Wattpad, y llevaba un tiempo en hiatus (con solo un capitulo xd) por eso es raro que suba tan rápido un segundo. Espero no tardar para el resto. Nos vemos._

 **(Los cosméticos están en español, para que puedan ambientarse y les sea fácil buscarlos)**

 _Scout caminaba por el destruido lugar, notando la gente que lograba salir con ayuda de los soldados. Las personas que lograban verlo se detenían y le agradecían asintiendo frenéticamente y meciendo sus manos ante él._

 _El joven apenas podía sonreír, no entendía el idioma arabe pero sabía que le agradecían._

 _Acomodó su cinturón, del cual colgaban 3 pistolas, 2 latas, una botella con un producto líquido blanco, y una guillotina. En su espalda, 6 escopetas, con rotundas diferencias. Y enganchado en una cinta a un costado, 8 armas blancas de una mano._

\- Bueno. A buscar al resto... -

 _Se acomodó la coleta de caballo (_ _ **Coleta del héroe**_ _) que tenía y siguió su camino. Su cabeza estaba tapada por una gorra con lentes, su auricular también tenía un único lente de visión térmica que le permitía movilizarse en la noche prácticamente (_ _ **Visor de comunicación Nanofibrilar**_ _), tenía hombreras de acero (_ _ **La coraza de cortejo**_ _), unos pantalones transparentes (Se llama así :v), unas botas marrones y calcetines blancos (_ _ **Botaskamon**_ _), y un chaleco acolchado, con una camisa blanca, desabotonada (_ _ **Chaleco del Delincuente**_ _)_

 _Lo divertido en todo esto era que Tracer lo estaba siguiendo a lo lejos, usando su retroceso al ver que volteaba intrigado._

* * *

 _Fareeha miraba a Soldier, intrigada. El estadounidense tenía un casco similar al de un vikingo, pero con un cuerno roto, que no le debería permitir visualizar una mierda de los objetos frente a él (_ _ **Yelmo del tirano**_ _). Tenía un traje rojo con cuello de color dorado, una bufanda blanca y puños en su abrigo que lo hacían ver como si fuese un revolucionario del 18xx (_ _ **Padre fundador**_ _), también un paracaídas de la que colgaban unos 7 lanzacohetes. En su pecho tenía una pequeña mochila y acompañada de una trompeta dentada con una pequeña bandera. Un brazo se adornaba con una hombrera amarilla, un protector de ante brazo y una placa marrón que cubre la parte de atrás de la mano izquierda (_ _ **Hombrera del Shogunato**_ _). Enganchada a esta, una especie de caja marrón clara con una insignia de un diamante hecho por cuatro cuadrados, con una caracola y una bandera de tela con la misma insignia. En su otro brazo, una radio-mochila militar con una brújula adherida, y un mapa sujeto por unas correas, una corneta de color bronce, y una andrajosa bandera triangular de color amarillo. Un pantalón de camuflaje militar oscuro con dos bolsillos grandes en la parte inferior de su chaqueta, colgando de estas tenía 3 escopetas, 2 picos, una pistola extraña, un pedazo de madera con un clavo, una katana, 2 palas, y una fusta con mango de madera y un látigo de cuero, con dos botones grandes y plateados cerca de su parte superior; dos en la parte baja del frente de su abrigo y uno en la parte baja izquierda trasera de su chaqueta (_ _ **Kit del asesino**_ _). Un par de guantes sin dedos y unas botas oscuras, con refuerzo de acero y cuero, de invierno (_ _ **Machacadores de Coldfront**_ _Endofthelineapestaxd)_

\- ¡Scout! ¡Nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro! ¡Traemos aliados con nosotros! –

 _La voz de este era firme y denotaba que era capaz de hacer una travesura si se lo proponía_.

\- Recibido. Nos vemos allí –

 _El silencio volvió y continuaron._

 _Aleksandra miraba a Heavy bastante interesada. El mastodonte tenía un sombrero negro hecho de lana, con orejeras en la parte trasera del sombrero, junto con una estrella amarilla en la parte central delantera (_ ** _Ushanka de Oficial_** _). También un bigote marrón y peludo, con una barba grande que empieza desde el labio inferior y se ensancha hacia abajo (_ _ **Venganza de Yuri**_ _). Una camiseta roja y un chaleco de cremallera con una hombrera con púas y una pintura de Calavera y Huesos en la espalda, incluido con esto viene una cadena de plata que rodeaba su cuello (_ ** _Motorista Marxista_** _), también tenía un cinturón de balas pasando por su pecho. Tenía un arnés de cuero marrón, donde se podían visualizar 2 escopetas asomadas en el chaleco y una frente a él, con correas de soporte a lo largo de la cintura por su longitud, con cuatro cartucheras individuales que asomaban un sándwich, una barra de chocolate, un filete y una banana, detrás de esta, 5 miniguns colgaban en su espalda firme y recta (_ ** _Arnés Pesado_** _). Tenía pantalones de camuflaje con un estuche con un grupo de balas y 7 guantes colgando del cinturón del Heavy (_ ** _Plan Comando_** _), que parecía que intentaban esconder un cuchillo que tenía asomado (_ ** _Cuchillo de Samson_** _). Su brazo izquierdo no estaba, a cambio tenía uno biomecánico (_ _ **Porrazo Primordial**_ _), y en el izquierdo, tenía un dragón chino tatuado, parecía una marca de su equipo, ya que un raspón en el brazo de Medic mostraba la cola del mismo dragón (_ _ **Símbolo de los campeones**_ _Nodelol :v)_

\- D-Debería modificar esta cosa para curar enfermedades... -

Medic cayó arrodillado, con el rostro rojo, asustando a Ángela que analizó su frente al instante.

Notando su atuendo, la rubia notó que el alemán tenía una camisa que incluye un cuello alto blanco, un largo babero blanco, y un panel frontal negro ( **Vestimenta Vampírica** ), cubierto por un pequeño chaleco con dos ranuras, una de agujas, otra de analgésicos, teniendo el emblema medico en ambos ( **Chaleco Vital** tuneadoxd), además de pliegues en las botas que tapaban las mangas de su pantalón, que tenía un diseño de camuflaje, además de protectores de rodilla y botas ( **Camuflaje del Cirujano** ). Alrededor de su muñeca tenia herramientas médicas ( **Utensilios del Cirujano** ). Su espalda cargaba una especie de mochila, con tubos dirigidos a 4 pistolas médicas. Tenía 3 especies de "ametralladoras" a su izquierda y una pequeña ballesta enganchada en la derecha. En la mochila (ubicadas de una manera muy cutre) tenía 5 cierras de cirujano, y un busto de mármol de Hipócrates (cosa que le causaba curiosidad)

\- Tiene mucha fiebre –

\- Así que, aun así lo hizo... -

\- Esa niña... lo necesitaba más que yo, y lo sabes –

\- ¿De qué habla? –

Jack se mostraba curioso.

\- Viajamos toda noche. Encontramos una niña y a su hermano bebe caminando silenciosamente por los escombros, bajo el frio viento, intentando huir. Nadie la había notado, excepto Lud... –

\- ¡SOLDIER! –

\- ¡Doc! Le entregó su abrigo y continuamos el viaje hasta aquí... –

\- Espero que haya logrado llegar a los campamentos... -

Mano susurró esto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros al mostrar un pequeño gramo de humanidad en su ser. Sin embargo, Jack y Angela se mostraron curiosos al notar que el alemán quiso encubrir algo.

\- S-S-Sigamos... -

El pobre hombre estaba en un pésimo estado. Cayó instantáneamente, alarmando a la médica de Overwatch que inmediatamente lo socorrió.

\- Soldier... -

\- Entendido. Ven, canadiense. Te pondrás bien –

\- Soy alemán, dummkopf... -

Lo alzó, calzándolo sobre su hombro, dejando su cabeza dentro del cañón trasero de un lanzacohetes, sacándole una gota en la nuca a más de uno.

\- Voy a morir más rápido de lo que creí... ¡Arquímedes! –

Vuelo. Mano sintió que algo se posó sobre su cabeza e inmediatamente trató de quitárselo, pero el ser fue más rápido y se dirigió al médico.

Una paloma, cubierta de sangre, se posó en su hombro derecho y comenzó a picotear su nuca (No creo que sea necesario aclarar que cosmético es :v)

\- Dumme taube... -

* * *

Pyro avanzaba por los alrededores con uno de sus lanzallamas en manos, escoltando a los 4 soldados que encontró en el camino.

Mei observó al trajeado, este tenía un característico casco plástico de bomberos ( **Casco de brigada** ). Su cuello, muñecas y su tanque de gas tenían clavos, que le aventajaban el portar sus armas ( **Cinta de pinchos** ). Tenía un Uwagi rojo y encima de esta un kusazuri, con tres placas de metal cubiertas por una banda roja, un collar emplumado, con gemas y escamas de dragon, y debajo de estas una pieza de metal negro pentagonal. Alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón negro Obi atado en el lado derecho, del cual colgaban 3 escopetas, y del lado izquierdo colgaba un abanico de guerra, con 4 pistolas de bengalas y un total de 9 hachas en distintas ubicaciones , en medio tenía una gema con algunas plumas ( **Churruscador Sengoku** ). Su tanque de gas, situado en su espalda, era un tanque de gas de motocicleta, tenía llamas naranjas en un fondo rojo con una superficie desgastada y una tapa para rellenarlo, a los lados tenía 2 tubos, colgadas de estas tenía 4 lanzallamas, con un propulsor en cada lado y debajo una luz roja con una placa que decía "Reconocimiento al dragón rojo por su honor en el frente de batalla", con un bidón de gasolina colgando de esta ( **Chupagasofa** ).

\- ¡Mphhh Mphhh! ¡Mphhh! –

Nadie entendía una palabra, al menos alguien que no fuese Bastión, que parecía lograr comunicarse con él exitosamente, brindando algo de tranquilidad al grupo que se dirigía al punto de reunión del ente.

* * *

Spy era bastante elegante, tenía un traje ajustado con cuello negro, bolsillos negros y una camisa negra con una corbata roja ( **Atuendo del Asesino** ), en ella tenía una rosa ( **Hombre de Honor** ). En la parte alta de su brazo derecho, tenía enroscada una serpiente de cascabel que posaba su cabeza en el hombro (y si le preguntaban, la desgraciada vivía durmiendo) ( **Boomslang del Traidor** ), y en el izquierdo, un cuervo ( **Aristóteles** ). También tenía un par de polainas marrones que encajan en los zapatos ( **Discretas Polainas de Discreción** ). Enganchado en el lado izquierdo del pantalón, tenía un sombrero de copa alta con una calavera en la parte frontal, con una pluma cosida en la parte trasera de la copa ( **Sombrero de la Sombra** ), y en la derecha, tenía una máscara Oni tradicional ( **Hannya del Canalla** ), en la parte trasera, tenía 3 zapadores. Dentro del traje tenía 5 revólveres, un kit de disfraces. y, bien escondidos, 6 cuchillos. En sus mangas se ocultaban 3 relojes.

El francés fumaba un cigarro en una colina, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro tranquilamente. Lo que quedaba de la ciudad estaba en todo su esplendor, o tragedia, dependía de los ojos del observador. Sin dudar un segundo, sacó una especie de revólver magnum del calibre.44, de un cañón considerablemente exagerado, y apuntó hacia atrás.

\- Sal de ahí, o disparo... -

Disparos. Una ráfaga de balas arremetió contra el francés y este logró evadirlas con rapidez, desapareciendo con su reloj.

\- Te lo estás tomando muy en serio, primor –

Repentinamente, los dedos del rival teclearon la nada, creando rayos que dieron directamente con Spy, que perdió su invisibilidad, sin siquiera inmutarse.

\- Vaya... Tal y como me lo esperaba, "Sombra" -

Él sonrió levemente y desapareció nuevamente, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

Ella meció su mano al frente y desapareció.

\- Te he estudiado por mucho tiempo... Y no eres la única con "juguetes" –

Caída. La muchacha tropezó y perdió su ocultación. Se levantó de una mortal y comenzó a disparar a la nada.

\- Ch... Bien pensado ¡PEM ACTIVADO! -

Una barrera eclosionó desde ella hacia los alrededores, desactivando el reloj y saboteando los zapadores del agachado francés.

\- ¡Oe, oe! ¡Compañero! ¿Cómo te va? –

Una repentina voz apareció por la espalda de Spy, intrigandola.

\- ¡Ahora no, Ap-Zap! ¡Estoy en un duelo! –

\- ¿Tavish ha perdido su cajón otra vez? Estoy seguro que lo dejó en la sede otra vez... -

\- ¡AP! –

\- Lo siento. Me callo... -

Se levantó y miró a la muchacha seriamente.

\- Bueno... Andando –

Corrió hacia ella, disparando el revólver 5 veces y evadiendo disparos, cosa que ella también hacía.

\- Yo tengo la ventaja, primor –

Ella arremetió con una ráfaga rápida, logrando que él cayera en una trampa. Inmediatamente disparo al brazo izquierdo de él, derribándolo.

\- Te metes con la mejor y pierdes como el peor, primor. Volvamos antes de que... -

Sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando el cadáver desapareció en partículas.

\- ¡¿Falso?! –

Cuchillo al cuello. "Sombra" reapareció detrás de ella, guardando su reloj de bolsillo y sacando el revólver.

\- "Creo que se te subió a la cabeza" –

El disfraz desapareció y ella suspiró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Me rindo... -

Ella soltó la metralla y alzó los brazos, él la hizo girar y la liberó.

\- Como ganador del combate, tengo una petición... -

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y cuál sería? –

Ella sonreía traviesamente...

\- Vete y déjame solo –

Pero él no parecía comprender las insinuaciones de ella, o quizás por demás lo hacía.

* * *

Engineer se sacó el casco y se limpió el sudor de toda la cabeza. Tomó la llave inglesa dorada y continuó "reparando" (el que entendió, entendió :v) sus construcciones.

Torbjörn admiraba con todo su esplendor la máquina de destrucción que aquel texano tenía. Hana reposaba en una silla reclinable de jardín metálica hecha por él.

Entonces se enfocaron en su atuendo. El texano poseía una braga y una camisa que se parecía a un abrigo de la Primera Guerra Mundial ( **Guerrera de la Trinchera** ). Tenía una muñequera computacional con una pantalla verde de aspecto antiguo montado en su antebrazo izquierdo ( **Pip-Boy** ). Tenía unas gafas protectoras con lentes brillantes de color rojo, que, sorprendentemente, se iban modificando conforme el parpadeaba o hacia expresiones faciales ( **General Óptico** ). Tenía un chaleco de tiras con hebillas de latón sobre los hombros y alrededor de su espalda. En el chaleco tenía 4 llaves inglesas, una pistola, dos baterías anaranjadas, un destornillador con el mango del color del equipo, y dos bolsillos delanteros cerrados con velcro. En un bolsillo en el lado izquierdo de la camisa, tenía un oso de peluche beige, parecido a él, vestido del color del equipo, con orejas saliendo de su casco, y un par de gafas protectoras ( **Teddy Roosebelt** ), en el derecho tenía una consola de juegos portátil, con dos botones de acción naranja, un control de dirección, un parlante, y una pantalla con una cara variante ( **Pii** **Boy** ), con un muñeco casero, pequeño, flexible con un espiral como torso, Brazos metálicos en forma de espiral con manos que se asemejan con carretes con un brazo luciendo una pieza en espiral de metal con un extremo afilado, con la intención de parecerse a un taladro, una cabeza grande con tapas de botella pegadas en ambos lados de la cabeza con seis botones amarillos en forma de hexágono en una formación circular ( **Don Espumoso** ). Tenía un tubo con tiras de cuero situado en la espalda ( **Tubo de las Ideas** ), y unas correas que enganchaban 6 escopetas. Alrededor del bolsillo colgante, tenía muchos planos ( **Planos del Constructor** ). En su derecha tenía un mango de una pistola láser, con un joystick moderno y un radar a la derecha. Tenía un bolso de mano de cuero lleno de metal de distintas maquinas ( **Transportartilugios** ).

\- ... Y entonces mí padre se fue, y jamás volví a verlo con vida... -

\- Que triste...-

Engineer sonrió y la miró.

\- Yo prefiero el término "Y así nació mí pasión por las maquinas" –

\- ¡Woah! ¡Que sigue! –

La modificación al dispenser se detuvo, posó su mano, cubierta con un guante, sobre esta y acaricio la máquina. Su sonrisa se apagó levemente.

\- Pues... Hasta aquí llega la historia. Nosotros hicimos un pacto para resguardar nuestro pasado entre nosotros –

\- Vaya confianza hay entre ustedes... -

El sueco se mostró curioso ante tanta confianza en el grupo.

\- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas... Ahora somos una familia, estamos para cubrirnos entre nosotros –

Corrosión de imagen. La torreta de Torbjörn reaccionó y comenzó a disparar, para ser detenida de una falla de zapeo. Spy había aparecido.

sacó su pistola de luz, sorprendida ¿Quién estaría tan loco para atacar el punto de control lleno de soldados?

Torbjörn sacó su remachadora, listo para defenderse.

Engineer negó con la cabeza.

\- Es aliado. Mí torreta está preparada para no atacarlo. Podías venir sin sorprenderlos... -

El francés sonrió levemente.

\- No sería divertido. Scout nos espera en el punto de encuentro ¿Te ayudo? –

\- ¡Woah! ¡Torbjörn! ¡Se parece a Sombra! –

El mencionado hizo una mueca y se acercó a su compañero. Esto era importante.

\- Dell. Vencí a Sombra... -

Este se sorprendió, apretando el botón que destruyó su dispenser y su sentry.

\- ¿Costó? –

\- No como para un primer enfrentamiento. Ahora sabe de mis relojes y zapadores... -

Tomó las piezas y comenzó a pensar. Esto era importante.

\- Después le avisaremos a Jeremy, por ahora, enfoquémonos en el punto de encuentro –

Este asintió y se levantó.

\- Lamento mucho el susto que les ocasionó este idiota. Nos veremos en algún otro momento, cuídense –

El par se retiró sin más, bajo la mirada de Hana, que seguía en la reposera, y la de Torbjörn, que ya juraba tener un idiota más en su lista de odio.

* * *

Sniper derribó una puerta y avanzó por lo que quedaba de casa. Usando una especie de gancho, se propulsó hacia el segundo piso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes moverte así con todo eso encima? –

Hanzo se mostraba verdaderamente sorprendido ante el neozelandés. Tenía un abrigo que posee varios bolsillos, en uno tenía un pequeño cocodrilo provisto de carne seca ( **Joven Dentudo** ), en otro un pequeño pájaro hecho con chatarra ( **Songbird de Acero** ), en otro un koala de peluche, "extrañamente" destruido a mordiscos ( **Koala Compacto** ). una faja que cubre parte del torso y un cinturón ( **Atuendo de Gala del Francotirador** ) que sostenía un pantalón negro, ancho y holgado con dos bolsillos en cada lado ( **Pantalones del Sicario** ), enganchados a él, tenía 2 ametralladoras, un frasco con producto verde y algo flotando dentro, y 4 machetes. Tenía un búho gris sentado en el hombro derecho, que volaba cerca cuando había peligro ( **El Señor Ululador**. Amo su apariencia uwu), y un camaleón de color verde claro en el otro ( **Colega Camaleónico** ). Tenía una extensión del cuello del abrigo ( **Guardapolvo Estelar** sin capa) y una capucha con un velo marrón a rayas, ambas sujetas por coceduras bruscas ( **Ira** ) que cubrían un cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, junto a esto también añade una cinta para la cabeza de camuflaje digital atada por detrás de la cabeza que se extiende hasta la cintura (si se saca la capucha) ( **Agente Encubierto** ). Tenía una mochila grande y marrón con material de acampada atado, cubierto por madera, piel de cocodrilo y una batería encintada. Enganchada a esta estaban sus rifles (6 que llegó a contar el nipón, teniendo también un arco acomodado en su cuerpo) y muchas flechas.

¿Por qué neozelandés, si anteriormente dije que era australiano? Sniper, como el resto, tenía un pasado que quería ocultar...

El nipón continuó siguiéndolo, notando a 2 francotiradoras de su equipo siguiéndolo de lejos.

\- Si serán... -

Disparos. Los tres se arrinconaron en ciertos lugares y buscaron al enemigo con la vista.

Disparos. Notaron que Sniper les sonreía disparando una ametralladora al aire, logrando exitosamente confundirlos.

\- Eso fue fácil... Ahora, con Scout... –

Tomó su gancho y disparó a un edificio, comenzando a columpiarse fácilmente, rumbo a la ciudad.


End file.
